


Sar Puhi

by orphan_account



Category: Robotech/Voltron (Comics), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Conversations, Coran is the best, Emotional Hurt, Finally, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Sad Lance (Voltron), Sad with a Happy Ending, Season/Series 07, Sort Of, Team as Family, more love for Lance, the god here are real, this is during season 7, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The meeting with Bob has deeply shaken Lance. None of his friends defended him, making him doubt his role in Voltron.But on the planet Ninuwa he finds someone who needs him. And he makes a promise that it will cost him everything.[...]" Unfortunately, I have no male heirs who can ascend the throne. Choosing a successor has proved difficult. I have decided to call a Sar Puhi.""Sar Puhi?" Keith repeated as Lance tensed.“It's a sacred rite in which the king's fourteen best men must prove their skills. Who will win all the trials, will prove to be loved by the gods and to be worthy of becoming king.[...]Shiro said, "Your highness, it would be an honor ..."Lance interrupted him: "I will participate!"Keith made a strangled verse as Lance continued, "I would like to represent Voltron, if your highness grants me."---------------------
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 132





	1. Prologue

The temple of Naira was empty.   
It was a relief for Kas: she was weakened from the escape and her feet hurt.   
She did not want to risk the priests taking her back to the king, making the hours spent in the sewers useless. She still smelled.   
The stench would probably not wash away immediately.   
She went to the statue of the goddess and collapsed at her feet. She raised her head: "My lady, this is probably inconvenient, but I have nowhere else to go. If I go out, the soldiers will take me back to the cell. I don't want to go back. "   
She thought she saw a smile on that stone face, but it was for a short moment and she believed that she had imagined it.   
The girl sighed.   
She was alone. It was her word against the word of the king. Who would believe her?   
Her only hope were the paladins of Voltron.   
She had heard of their arrival in the cell, the guards had been talking about it and were out of their mind with joy at the potential of having such a powerful ally.  
Instead, she had seen a chance for her father.   
She had managed to escape thanks to the help of another prisoner; he was her cellmate and for years he had been excavating a possible escape route.   
He had taken pity on her and had decided to take her with him.   
He had even offered her a refuge in his old house, but Kas had refused. She had to meet the paladins.  
She said to the statue, "My lady Naira... I haven't prayed in your temple since my mother's death...but now I need your help. My lady, I need a miracle. I want to meet a paladin. I can't go out, I risk being found by the soldiers. But if a paladin came here, it would be convenient for me. I'd tell him everything and he would stop the Sar Puhi. Wouldn't it be better? The rite was a way to trick the gods! And I know that gods hate being tricked. Please, help me..."   
She stopped. 

She thought she had heard a noise.  
She got up and went to hide behind the statue. She swallowed. She hoped a priest wasn't coming.  
To her relief, a boy with a strange armor entered. He was taller than anyone she had seen, even more than her father and the king. And they were huge. He was very thin and he was all blue. He looked around with confused air, as if he didn't know what to do.  
He sighed: "Damn. Allura will kill me. I got lost again. "  
Allura? She was the princess who guided Voltron! She was a legend! The boy was a paladin! The goddess had listened to her!  
She took courage and left her hideout.   
The paladin noticed her: "Oh, hi. I didn't see you. "  
"You are a paladin? A true paladin?"  
"Yes, I'm the bl... I pilot the Red Lion. Do you want an autograph? "   
She shook her head  
She said:" Paladin, my name is Kas and I'm the daughter of Azuhara, king Sarhadon's best general. I was caught to blackmail my father and force him to participate in Sar Puhi! If he wins, he will die! The priest says that it is for the king's security but I think this is a lie! And..."  
The paladin said: "Whooa, calm down little one. I'm not understanding anything. Could you repeat everything, this time more calmly?"   
She did it. It took time, because it was a long story, but when it ended, the paladin looked absorbed.  
“That's a big problem, Kas. I will try to talk about it with others. Do you want to come with me?"   
She shook her head: "If soldiers see me with you, I would put you in danger. Better if I stay here. I can always hide if someone comes. "

"Clever girl."   
"My dad calls me that a lot!"   
"He's right. He is very lucky to have a daughter like you."  
He smiled genuinely and ruffled her hair. It was strange, but not unpleasant. He said:" I promise you, Kas. I will do everything I can to help you. "   
He was sincere. Kas shook her hands. Her miracle had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here if someone is interested in any contest 
> 
> https://mylifeisfruk4ever.tumblr.com/post/622244915336937472/red-contest-klance-prompts-write-an-m-fanfiction


	2. Ineluctability

_Love and death share the same inevitability._  
(Don Dino Pirri)

The daylight warmed the roof of the royal palace, passing through the leaves of the plants that grew there flourishing and creating articulated games of light and shadow. The wind blew, carrying the smell of several flowers and spreading the scent in the air. 

“Oh... I didn't expect it.”  
Keith moved uncomfortably on the chair. He was with Romelle under a pergola in the royal garden. A fortune-teller read his hand in front of him.  
The man wore robes embellished with lapis lazuli and embroidered in black and green, which made him look like a peacock. His long white hair was arranged in a complex hairstyle.  
The sand-colored skin was marked by a cobweb of wrinkles, which disappeared in the thick, chest-deep, and frizzy beard. The man's eyes contrasted with the old and harmless aspect; they had a mischievous spark that denoted mental agility.

Maybe he couldn't see the future, but Keith suspected that such a man had no problem inventing it. Allura had told him that the people of Ninuwa were superstitious. Before making an important decision, they consulted a fortune-teller. And the royal palace was full of them.  
The paladin had counted at least twenty. He didn't believe in fortune-tellers. Unless those guys were in the Quantum Abyss, he doubted they could see the future or the past. But Romelle had been extremely fascinated by them, and she had insisted on meeting one. Unfortunately, she couldn't go do it alone. Women had always to be in the company of a man.

It was the law. This is why Keith was escorting Romelle, Hunk was with Pidge, and Shiro was with Princess Allura. The most dissatisfied had been Allura, but she had managed diplomatically to hide her annoyance and to agree to have a meeting with the king together with Shiro. Coran was supposed to be with her, but he was busy cleaning the lions. Lance was probably with him.   
The alien said:” Paladin, I envy you. There aren't many who have been blessed to meet their soulmate so young! Look at me, I'm old and alone! I wish I could be your age again!“   
Keith glared.  
“I don't have a soulmate.”

“But here I see a very strong bond — said the fortune-teller — See? Your love line says you found love very early. But wait ... did you ignore it? My dear boy, why did you do it ?! You hurt him. Involuntarily, of course, but the lack of communication will bring you a lot of trouble! Santa Naira, he loves you so much ..."  
He mumbled disconnected sentences, concentrating even more on the paladin's hand. Keith shivered, anxious to go. Suddenly, the alien stared at him with a serious look: “Paladin, are you sure you deserve it?”  
“What?”  
“The love of your soulmate! Gods of heaven, I understand that Voltron's mission is vital for the safety of the universe, but this doesn't justify your behavior! You turned him away! You never say anything nice to him. You humiliated him. And you will try to abandon him! “  
“ Why would he do such a thing?” Romelle asked.  
“Jealousy — answered the alien — Anger. So much anger. Those two years in solitude didn't help with his anger problems. “   
“How do you know?” Keith asked stiffly.   
“My dear, it's all written here. Your past, your present, and your future. I don't see anything good on the horizon. Your inability to control impulses will cause you to lose your loved one. You will hurt him so deeply... poor boy ... he does not deserve to be treated so below his value. You didn't do anything to deserve his affections ..."  
  
“ It's enough — Keith growled, withdrawing his hand and standing up — I'm tired of your idiocy.”   
The alien didn't get upset: “Paladin, you cannot escape what fate has established for you. It's inescapable. “   
“ Look, you told a good story, but I don't believe you have the ability to see the future. The future cannot be predicted. “  
The fortune-teller raised an eyebrow: "Don't you believe it? Strange, you didn't say anything when I mentioned a male partner. You knew who I was referring to, didn't you? ”  
Keith gritted his teeth: "You don't know anything."  
“I know much more than you do, paladin. I have seen your heart. I have seen your secrets. And I know that he will come here to ask you for help soon, but you will refuse to give it to him. "  
"If you think I will..."   
"Keith, I finally found you! - Lance arrived, panting for the run - Hunk and Pidge had told me that you were in the gardens but I ... "   
"Damn it, Lance!" Keith snapped, red cheeks in embarrassment, while Romelle comically opened her mouth to O.  
The Cuban looked at him perplex:” What happened?  
"Nothing."  
"Nothing? You seem to want to kill me. "  
"It's not your fault, my dear - the fortune-teller assured him - He is not willing to accept that there are powers beyond his understanding."

Keith glared at him: "You only got lucky. It wasn't a prediction."  
“ If you say so...”  
"Okay, I don't know what's going on but I have to talk to you. I need help and ... Keith? Are you listening to me?"   
The other was completely bleached.  
" Damn it, no! It's just fortune! "

The alien smiled without joy: "Destiny is inevitable."  
“ You are a crook!”   
If he had accepted that the alien predicted the future, he would have had to accept the previous prediction too.   
_You will hurt him so deeply...  
_ This will not happen. The alien was a swindler!

"I don't know what you're talking about, but really ..."   
“This is not the time, Lance! - he growled, ignoring the pained sigh of the fortune teller - You have chosen the worst moment to come and disturb me. "  
The fortune-teller commented: " You know, getting angry at him won't change anything. This shows that I'm right."  
"Shut up!"  
"Keith, I don't know what's going on but I..."  
“Go to Shiro! - yelled Keith - Why did you come to me? "  
"You are the leader!"  
"It doesn't mean I can solve your mess!"  
Lance frowned: "Why do you assume it's my fault?"  
“It isn't?”  
“No!”  
“ Are you sure?”  
Lance clenched his fists: "I'm not going to look for trouble, mullet. I’m not like you. "

"Yet you're the one who came to ask for help."  
"Not for me. For a friend of mine. A girl..."  
Keith interrupted him:” Sure, what should I expect? There is a girl. For once, could you not filter with the locals? You just embarrass yourself. "  
The alien coughed, but the boys ignored him.  
Lance's eyes were hard as he said, "It wouldn't cost you anything to listen to me once, instead of jumping to conclusions."  
"It's not my fault that every time you open your mouth, something stupid comes out!"  
Keith stiffened. He had gone too far. Yes, he was angry. But it wasn't Lance's fault. It was unfair to take it out on him. But before he could fix it, the paladin turned his back on him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.  
"Far from here!"  
"Lance, I'm sorry ..."  
"Save your words for _someone smarter_."  
"I didn't mean to say this!"  
“And what did you mean, Keith? "

"I..."  
The sound of an explosion distracted them. The Galra were attacking them. Perfect timing.   
Keith grunted. He would apologize to Lance later.

\--------------------------------------

The fight was hard. The Galra attack had taken them by surprise, causing a lot of damage to the royal palace and the city. Pidge had managed to reuse an ion cannon found in the labs of real alchemists, driving away the Galras.  
It had been providential.

They couldn't form Voltron. Lance was absent: he had hurried to put out the flames circling a temple dedicated to Naira. The Galras had followed him and attack him by surprise. However, Lance had circumvented them and returned to his team before Pidge activated the cannon.  
Keith had been terrified: Lance could have died! 

When they gathered in the throne room, he was released to see him alive and safe. He was also furious. Did Lance have any idea how much he had risked?  
Instead of giving him the apology he had planned to tell him earlier, Keith yelled at him: "What did you think of?!"   
Lance raised an eyebrow: "What are you talking about?"  
“I'm talking about your stupid stunt! You didn't follow orders! You went to put out that damned fire when I ordered you to stay with Allura!" 

Hunk sighed _not again_ , while Allura and the others chose not to get involved. It was a question between them.

"There were people stuck there! What was I supposed to do? Let them die?! " questioned Lance.   
“You could have died! You aren't a skilled pilot like Shiro or me! "   
"What's this got to do with it? "  
“You were lucky, Lance. A second too late and you would be dead. "   
“I wasn't lucky, mullet. I've been able! You may accept it, instead of saying that I suck as a pilot. " 

Keith frowned. "I didn't say that. I said you're not as good as me or Shiro. You were a cargo pilot. Your training was different. "   
It was a simple fact. It wasn't meant to be an offense. But Lance took it very badly.   
“I worked hard to be a pilot!" he yelled, while Hunk hold him back before he pounced on Keith.   
“ You became a pilot after I left."   
"So?"  
"At the time, you weren't good enough."   
“I have more experience now!"   
"Experience is not enough! It takes talent _that you don't have!_ "  
It looked like someone had slapped him. Lance calmed down, deadly pale.   
Pidge muttered: "Delicate as your usual, Keith."

Lance slowly inspired: "So you think I'm incompetent? Do you keep me on the team because there is no one better?"   
"Don't be silly. You're a part of Voltron."  
“This doesn't answer my question. Do you think I'm incapable?"  
Keith rolled his eyes. It was a stupid question.   
Lance wasn't incompetent. Maybe naive and clumsy. But he wasn't incapable. He had just shown what he could do - even if Keith didn't approve at all - and saved those people.   
How could he believe he wasn't able?

Keith replied: "You already know the answer. "  
"Right... sorry, I should have known already..."   
"Paladins! - announced a guard, oblivious of the tense atmosphere between the two paladin - Hail the lord of Ninuwa, his royal highness Sarhadon!"  
A middle-aged man with long braided hair and imposing stature entered the room.  
He wore brightly colored clothes, yellow, blue, red, and orange; the beard was well-groomed, long to the chest, the eyes were dark and had something mysterious.   
He smiled at the paladins: "I don't know how much to thank you for what you have done today. You protected my people. The red paladin was very brave, saving the temple of Naira. The goddess bless him! And the green paladin, despite being a woman, has shown an extraordinary intelligence!"

Pidge held back an observation about the poor skills of his _male_ alchemists, who for years had not understood what they were dealing with.   
Lance didn't rejoice when the king thanked him for saving the temple. He pursed his lips as if he found repulsive to be in his presence.  
The king continued: "I will be happy to make Ninuwa and Voltron ally. With my last real act, I hope to be able to start a new era for my people, free from the fear of Galra attacks. "  
Allura asked, "Your highness, do you intend to abdicate?"  
“I am forced to do it - he admitted - I am old, Princess Allura. I am no longer able to protect my people. The gods sent me a sign, obscuring the sun and causing darkness to descend on Ninuwa. Difficult times are coming. And I have to do what they order me."  
"When did the gods send these signs?" asked the princess. 

"A week ago. Unfortunately, I have no male heirs who can ascend the throne. Choosing a successor has proved difficult. I have decided to call a Sar Puhi."  
"Sar Puhi?" Keith repeated as Lance tensed.   
“It's a sacred rite in which the king's fourteen best men must prove their skills. Who will win all the trials, will prove to be loved by the gods and to be worthy of becoming king. Unfortunately, I am facing a problem. "   
"What's the problem?"  
“A participant was injured by the Galra attack and he will hardly recover for Sar Puhi"  
"I'm sorry."

The king sighed:" Sar Puhi is very important for my people, princess Allura. It serves to assure stability when an elderly king is without heirs. But with only thirteen participants... I will be forced to postpone. However, if one of the paladins wants to participate... This would help me a lot!"

Allura and Shiro exchanged glances. They had understood what he implied: the king wanted one of them to participate and show if the alliance was worth it.   
It had been something they had discussed a lot before. It was not necessary to win. Voltron's strength had to be shown.   
Shiro said, "Your highness, it would be an honor ..."  
Lance interrupted him: "I will participate!"  
Keith made a strangled verse as Lance continued, "I would like to represent Voltron, if your highness grants me."  
“I would be very pleased, paladin. You saved the temple. You have shown religious piety and honor. I give you this chance. " 

Lance bowed his head slightly, but his shoulders were strained. The conversation lasted only a short while, then Sarhadon left. He ordered his soldiers to bring the red paladin with the other participants and have him prepared for the purification rituals. Before the guards took him away, Hunk took his friend by the shoulders: "You are still in time to retire."

"Why?"  
"They'll destroy you."  
Pidge said:" If they are the best that this planet has to offer, you have no chance."  
"Would Shiro have any chances?"   
"Absolutely yes!"  
Keith growled, "Look, if it's because of that girl you met ..."  
Pidge rolled her eyes. ”That explains a lot. He wants to impress a girl, risking his life! Very smart, Lance. "  
“Guys, it's not like that. She has nothing to do with it! Ok, I want to help her...but not for the reason you think!" 

"What's her name? - asked Hunk urgently - Maybe she can convince you to change your mind. "  
A soldier grunted: "It's enough. We have to go."

Lance nodded. He moved away from Hunk's grip and followed the alien. Keith watched him go and tried to dispel the unpleasant feeling of being seeing a condemned man go to the gallows.


	3. Hero

_No one saves us but ourselves. No one can and no one may. We ourselves must walk the path._

_(Buddha)_

Azuhara rubbed his forehead. He was at his friend's bedside, waiting for him to wake up.  
Sardon lay on a bed, pale and haggard. His forehead was beaded with sweat, he was breathing hard.  
The bandages on his chest were colored with blood, but Azuhara didn’t dare touch them: he had dirty hands and didn’t want to infect the wound.  
He said, ” You are silly. You shouldn't have received that attack for me. "  
Sardon had always been loyal to him. It was no surprise that he had shielded him when the Galras had entered the palace.  
No one had expected their attack, not even King Sarhadon, who was more paranoid since the eclipse had happened.  
“I guess that Sar Puhi will be postponed. It won't be easy to find a replacement at the last minute. "  
The harem wasn’t a bad place to stay, but Azuhara felt trapped in a golden cage.  
The room in which he and Sardon were placed had comfortable beds, water, and food. The king sent his concubine to them, but he wasn’t interested.   
Outside the window, he could see different species of animals who strolled in the harem's gardens, harmless by nature or made so by the royal trainers. The guards patrolled every entrances to make sure no one ran away.  
Azuhara didn't want to run away: if he did, the priests would kill his daughter.  
He had to stay there and do his best in the Sar Puhi. By praying to the gods, he will not win.

A guard entered, “General Azuhara, you have a new roommate. The king found a volunteer."   
_Who was crazy enough to want to participate in Sar Puhi?_ When he saw the new participant enter, he understood. _Apparently, the king took advantage of his ignorance of local customs,_ he thought looking at the man escorted by the guard.  
He was a paladin of Voltron. His name was Lance.   
He was very young. Probably, he wouldn’t have even been able to pass the first trial.   
When the guard left, Lance reached Sardon's bed: "What happened to him?"  
"He was injured during the Galra attack - Azuhara explained - He protected me."  
"He is your friend?"  
“We have known each other for years. I'm his general. He has always been devoted to me. "  
Lance smiled.  
"What's up?" asked the man.  
"Nothing. You look at him like he is precious."  
“ He is important to me.”  
“ I see.”  
Lance knelt next to him, apparently with the intentions of checking the Sardon's wounds, and whisper: "Kas sent me here. "  
Azuhara took him by the arm and squeezed him: "Did you see Kas? Where is she?"  
"Dude, you're hurting me."

  
"Excuse me - the man murmured, letting him go - I thought she was a prisoner of the priests."  
"She managed to escape, taking advantage of the distraction of her jailers."  
Azuhara was proud of her: "She is very smart. Where did you meet her? "  
"In the temple of Naira. She'll hide there until it's all over."  
"It was a good choice. Priests will never think of looking for her in a temple," he said hardly.  
" You hate them."   
The man said: " The priestly caste is a cancer for this planet. Once the priests were godly men who wanted the best for the population. But the power corrupted them. The only thing they are interested in accumulating prestige and money. They abuse the name of the gods. The people cannot even hope that the king willl do something to stop them, since he is nothing more than a simple puppet in their hands. They have had effective power for years. They ruled for years instead of the king.”  
Lance had listened carefully to him. He asked, "Does the king know about your daughter's kidnapping?"  
"He knows everything. It was he who gave the order to capture Kas. I shouldn't say that, because I swore to serve him until the end of my days ... but King Sarhadon is a weak, vain, and superstitious man. Priests know this and rely on his faith to control him. "  
"How much is true in their latest prediction? You know, the one about the eclipse ... "  
Azuhara responded: "I can't answer you. The surprise attack of the Galra seems to confirm it. "  
"It can only be a coincidence," stressed the paladin.  
“It could be a coincidence, but can you prove it? "  
Lance shook his head.  
"No, I can’t."  
"Anyway, what did Kas tell you?"  
"She asked me to save you - Lance revealed, surprising Azuhara - She told me what Sar Puhi really is and asked me to prevent you from winning."

"Did you offer yourself to save me?"   
The boy had a noble heart, he was brave and selfless.   
In other circumstances, Azuhara would have liked to fight alongside him.  
"Not exactly. I tried to talk to my teammates but ... "   
He bit his lip, as if he were forced to admit something unpleasant. He sighed and forced himself to continue: "They didn't listen to me. The only one who would do it was busy with the Lions. I could have talked to him, but then the king asked if one of us wanted to participate and I made a decision on impulse. I didn't want any of them to undergo this torture. So I offered myself. Luck wanted me to meet you. "   
_No, it wasn't luck. That was a clear divine intervention._  
The alien said, "The other paladins should have listened to you."  
"Oh, it's nothing serious. I'm just the group joker. It's normal that they don't pay attention to me, ”Lance dismissed, as if he wasn't risking his life because of them.   
The boy had to learn some self-preservation, and also to begin to appreciate his skills more.

“You are not a joker. "   
"I make fun of everything."   
“Since you've been here, you haven't made jokes. I believe you know well when it's time to joke and when it's not. You are very smart."   
A slight blush colored Lance's cheeks: "Oh, wow ... I haven't been told that in a while. "   
"Someone should reevaluate his observation skills - the general sentenced gravely. He didn't trust those who devalued his combatant so easily - Do you have a plan, paladin?"  
"Not yet. I told you, it was all very quick. I don't even know how many trials Sar Puhi has. "   
“The trials are three: ability, strength and magic. "  
Lance said, "I can't use magic."  
“It's not about that, but to demonstrate that you know how to interpret the will of the gods. Premonitions. The ability trial consists of an archery challenge, while in the strengh trial the participants will have to fight with their bare hands. The last two who remain standing will be admitted to the last trial. "  
Lance's gaze lit up: "What if we try to fight each other? If you let me win, you would be eliminated. You shouldn't take the risk of facing the last test, where, let's face it, priests could cheat. "   
It was a fair observation. However, he wasn't sure.

  
"I can't let you win, the priests would notice and be suspicious."   
“We will fight seriously - Lance assured him - Then you will leave a weak spot uncovered, I will see it and hit you there. I will win. Besides, we don't know that I won't be defeated afterwards. We will both be free and I will take you back to Kas. "  
Azuhara pursed his lips. The idea was good.   
"Okay - agreed the general - We will do as you say. But you won't risk your life for me or anyone else. "   
"Dude, I'm an idiot but not so stupid."  
_Have you just come up with the plan that could save us, and still consider yourself an idiot?_  
Some servants entered the room with the clothes they were supposed to wear for the purification rite and when the Sar Puhi trials would begin.  
Lance made a strangled sound when he saw what he should put on.

"Should I put this on?" he asked, pointing in horror at the _kandis_ the servant had brought him.  
Azuhara didn’t understand his disturbance. It was a very cocomfortable robe.  
“It will facilitate our movements. Did you want to compete naked? "  
Lance shook his head: "Quiznack, no!"  
"I don't think that's the right way to say that word."  
“Please, not you too - the boy moaned - I should change. Could you ... uhm .. "  
Azuhara understood and looked away. He concentrated on Sardon, who looked like he was talking in his sleep.  
Azuhara came over to hear.  
"The lion ... the lion will topple the skies ... the gods sent him ... the ascension ... the ascension of the lion of Naira ...Naira sent a lion..."

\-------------------------------

  
Lance looked at himself in the mirror and regret every choice he made in his life. The kandis on him looked like an oversized beach towel. Unlike Azuhara, he wasn't very muscular. His bust was naked and his collarbones protruded. There were two scars on his chest and one behind his back.  
He will stand out among the other competitors to be the least attractive.  
He was handsome. Years of skincare had paid off. But if his opponets were as powerful and wiry as Azuhara, who dominated a room with his presence alone ... well, he probably won't make a good impression.

"Keith would wear this better," he sighed.  
Azuhara heard him: "Who is Keith?"   
"He is…"  
Lance wanted to say _he is my friend._ In the past, it wouldn’t have been difficult to reply to this question. However, Keith had changed. He was more mature and had no time for his nonsense, as Keith made clear when he returned.  
They had been friends before Keith's leaving. Now Keith was distant. He didn't listen to Lance. He didn't believe in him. He considered him an idiot like the others, even if he didn't say it aloud. It was frustrating.

"He is the leader of Voltron," Lance said.   
"Would you prefer Keith to be here?"   
"Quiznack, no! I thought the kandis would be much better on him. He's beautiful, "he said, embarrassed for saying it out loud.

Azuhara raised an eyebrow: "Is Voltron's leader your lover?"   
If possible, Lance's blush became more intense: "Absolutely not! We are just teammates. Why we ... what makes you think ... "  
"You are getting very nervous and spending too much energy to deny a simple question - explained the alien - And it is clear that you care a lot about him. Good. This feeling will keep you sane. "  
"Sane for what?"   
“For the purification rite - Azuhara explained - Priests will keep us all night in a part of the royal palace, filling the room with hallucinogenic gas. They say it is to _unite in one with the deities._ It is probably to test our strength. The strongest will resist. The weakest will have to hope that the effects of drugs will disappear rapidly without hurting themselves or others. "  
Lance blanched.   
"They'll drug us?!"  
"Yes."   
"Quiznack ... that complicates everything."  
Azuhara frowned: "Why do you think so?"  
“I don't think I will be able to resist any hallucinations. I'm not exactly _one of the strongest._ "

“You are resilient - the general pointed out to him - And unlike others, you have someone to think about to stay conscious and not give in to hallucinations. I have Kas. You have Keith."   
Lance squeezed his hands nervously. _You have Keith._ He wanted it to be so simple.  
"I don't think ..."   
"General Azuhara, Paladin Lance - a guard spoken, entering at that moment - Your presence is required. The purification rite will take place in a few hours. I'll escort you. "  
The two men exchanged a look. It was clear what he wasn’t saying: _They sent me so you don't escape_. _You are under observation._  
Lance said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do it."

They were taken to a circular semi-underground chamber with an ogival section cover. It was windowless. The weak torches helped to give the place a mysterious atmosphere.  
There were fourteen mats on the floor, in which each of them would have had to sit and meditate.  
Lance noticed small holes in the ceiling. Hallucinogenic gases will probably come from there.  
Lance sat up on his mat. All he could do was wait. To kill time, he began examining the other participants. _Know your enemy._  
At the end of the room, isolated from the rest of the group, there was the biggest alien Lance had ever seen: his face was partially covered by bristly black hair, he was two and a half meters tall, muscular, and with many scars that covered his body. He kept his head down, ignoring everyone. The others also didn't have much desire to socialize, but there was something different about him. He looked like a ferocious animal waiting for an order from his master.  
He reminded Lance of his neighbor's pit bull. Mr. Hopkins was a damned racist, and every time he saw him or one of his brothers he sent his dog after them.   
"I can't believe it - muttered the alien who was next to him - They also make that monster of Ashur participate."  
Lance raised an eyebrow. He asked, "Sorry, did you say _monster_?"  
The other jumped, probably not having noticed that he had been heard. He looked around cautiously, then approached Lance and whispered: "Ashur is the hangman of the king. But he is also a torturer. Those who are under his care are no longer the same. People go crazy because of him! He is very loyal to his majesty but not to the priests. They fear him because he is unpredictable. His thirst for blood makes him more like a bofur than a mortal. "  
"What is a bofur?"

"It’s an evil spirit that occupies the channels plagued by corpses. They eat carcasses. Nobody has ever seen Ashur eat. It is said that at night he leaves the palace and profanes the tombs to eat the corpses. He makes me tremble. " Lance returned his eye to Ashur.  
He hadn't moved, showing a perfect self-control that a monster should hardly have. He hadn't said a word or provoked anyone. He didn't seem like a demon or anything.  
Suddenly he smelled the stink of rotten eggs.  
"The purification begins."   
Out of the corner of his eye, Lance saw Azuhara motionless. He looked like a true warrior. Lancd probably didn't make the same impression.  
The alien he was talking to had started laughing hysterically. Lance wanted to ask him if he was feeling well, but his head was spinning too much. He narrowed his eyes. The noises hurt his ears. He feels something wet running from his eyes. Tears. Why was he crying?  
"Paladin ..."  
He opened his eyes to the sound of a voice calling him. In front of him he saw an armed woman advancing. She had a helmet covering her face, her skin was bronze and shiny. She had a proud posture like that of a queen.  
"My paladin, my lion" she repeated.  
"I'm not a lion," said Lance, wiping away his tears.  
"I see a lion - said the woman, stopping in front of him. Lance noticed her red eyes - You have courage, a loyal heart, and a noble soul. You are destined for great things. Bob knew it. "  
"Bob said that I'm the stupidest on the team."  
"No, he asked who was the stupidest, and your teammates were wrong."  
"I'm not like Hunk and Pidge," sighed the paladin, admitting one thing that hurt him.  
“Their knowledge is limited. They don't know everything. You can plan your actions carefully. You are not as impulsive as the black paladin. That's why I chose you and not one of the others. "  
Lance blinked a few times, confused.  
"I've been chosen?"  
"Of course I chose you. You're not here by casualty. "

  
"I'm just replacing Shiro ..."  
“You are not anyone's substitute. I chose you. You are my lion."  
"What does it mean?" the boy asked in frustration.  
She didn't answer. She only stroked his head and said, "Much pain awaits you, my lion. You will not be understood. You will risk giving up, but you will not. You will be able to bring Ninuwa's throne back to capable hands and extirpate the rottenness of my clergy. ”  
"Are you sure you're not talking to the wrong person?"  
“I am sure of my choice. However, you will have to be sure who you are and what you can do. You are not the seventh wheel of Voltron. You are a paladin, two lions have chosen you. Nobody before you had this honor. "  
"Keith was also chosen by two lions."  
“He was entrusted with the Black Lion by his previous paladin, but wasn’t chosen like you. Don't underestimate yourself, my lion. "  
She kissed him on the forehead. She smiled at him: "You have my blessing, paladin. I name you my herald."  
“Who are you?” 

"I am Naira, the goddess of love and fertility, also goddess of war and courage. I protect the heroes and guide them to their destiny. Heroes like you."  
“ Nobody calls me a hero.”  
“ Yet you are heroic. You have chosen to save a man you never met because a girl who asked you to save her father. “  
“ It was the right thing to do.”  
“ Only you did it – Naira pointed out – Now it’s time to sleep. Your body needs to rest.”  
Lance began to feel tired. The sight clouded over, and just before falling asleep the goddess said to him, "Be strong, my lion. This won’t be easy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thanks to my beta starysky205. Your help is precious.


	4. Omens

“A Bad Omen is a warning. A sign to stop and reconsider. Proceed with caution.”  
― **Kelley Armstrong, Omens**

A strong wind was blowing that evening, and despite his illness, Tukulti stubbornly did not want to go back to his room, even if it did harm his health. His duty as a High Priest was more relevant. 

  
Tukulti kept his eyes fixed on the sky, waiting. How bad the wait was at his age, when he was forced to be patient, and he wasn't sure he had the time to do it. He was passed a hundred cycles, but he was more lucid than most of the king's current advisers. Unlike them, Tukulti understood that something was happening. Everyone had understood the harbinger of the eclipse: it was impossible to misunderstand. But there had been other omens that priests had chosen to ignore because they were not as striking as the eclipse. Fools.

The gods manifested themselves mainly in small things. Tukulti had noticed those little things. The arrival of the paladins had not been accidental. That little girl's escape from the royal prisons had not been a simple accident, and participation in the Sar Puhi of the red paladin was not an impulsive decision.  
Everything was connected. The problem was how those seemingly random events were connected to each other.

The answer was in the sky.

The sun had disappeared beyond the horizon now. Above him, however, the shade of blue tended to gradually become darker, giving way to the darkness of the night and here and there, small white dots of light, the first stars appeared.

“Handmaids of the gods, heavenly protectors of mortals, send a vision to this old man, help him understand the will of the gods. What is happening?"   
There was no response. But Tukulti was stubborn and would have waited all night to get the answer. It was just a matter of patience.

The wind began to blow harder, and Tukulti seemed to hear a female voice whisper, "Never again..."

"What?"

"Never again ... in our name ..."

Tukulti squeezed the stick, nervously, “I don't understand. My ladies ... "

"You will not listen ... never again ..."

"What? What will I not listen to anymore? "

"Traitor ... traitor ..."

Tukulti blanched, “I have never betrayed you. I swear."

"Your king ..."

“King Akenamor? I did what was right! He had closed the temples! He had taken everything from us! He had to be stopped! "

"Greed ... greed ..." 

"Greed?" 

"Thief...property of others...money..." 

“It was compensation for what King Akenamor had taken from us! - he retorted angrily - How else could I have raised statues to Uria, Naira, and the others? Without money, nothing is done. " 

"Crimes ... crimes in our name ... never again ..."

At that point, the High Priest got nervous, "What I did was necessary. I had to…" 

"You should have protected ... the innocent ... oaths ... remember ... now enough ... never again ... in our name."

"I…"

He was out of breath. He put a hand on his chest, feeling a painful squeeze that blurred his vision. The stick fell to the ground, and the High Priest dropped to his knees. 

"No, no ... it's not my time yet ... I can't die ... not now!"

Someone put a hand on his shoulder, and with what little strength he had tried to see who he was. There was a woman behind him, identical to the statues that represented her in his temples. And if he could see her, it only meant one thing: Tukulti was dying.

"Na ... Nai ... Naira ..." 

“You must die, High Priest. - the goddess said in a cold voice - I can't let you interfere with my plan. I've waited too long for someone to bring things back to their balance to let you screw it up. "

Tukulti remembered a verse from an ancient prayer that he used to sing for the goddess when he was a novice in the temple. 

_And send us your herald, to bring new prosperity to our world._

"He ... herald ..."

It was the last thing he said before an endless night fell upon him.

_______________________

The room was spacious: inside, it could easily have accommodated a dozen people and still have space for others. The door was decorated with high-reliefs of considerable value, depicting rather bloody hunting scenes and war scenes. The Ninuwians had always been a rather warlike people.  
Ninuwa hadn't changed since the last time he saw her, and this gave him a certain sense of comfort. Coran had been there only once with King Alfor, during an important religious festival. 

  
They enjoyed themselves very much, and Coran cherished that memory with love.  
The old Altean sneezed, and sniffed.

Allura asked worriedly, "Coran, aren't you feeling well?"

"It's just a cold, princess - the councilor heartened her - My health is no longer like it used to be."

  
"You should think more about yourself. Pidge and Hunk can take care of the repairs of the Lions."

Coran shook his head, “Absolutely not! You paladins already have too much to think about. I can take care of the maintenance of the Lions.

"Sometimes I think you try too hard," the princess sighed.

  
"I have to keep busy, princess. I avoid feeling guilty in this way." 

  
"Why?"

  
"Well ... I feel useless. You paladins fight on the front lines, and all I can do is hope that everything goes well. But the unexpected can happen, and it weighs me to watch as you all risk your lives. Sometimes I wish the Blue Lion had chosen me. The old should go to war, not the young. "

Allura put a hand on his shoulder, "Oh, Coran ... I know how you feel, I can understand it. However, I want you to know: you are contributing to this war."

"Princess..." 

"We are the paladins of Voltron, our strength is in teamwork, a team that you too are a part of. You help too, even if you don't realize it. We all come to you when we need advice ... " 

"You don't always listen to me."

"It's normal to make mistakes. It doesn't change that you are indispensable, even if you don't fly a Lion."

"Princess, you don't have to tell me these things. I'll end up ... for ... etchiuuu." 

Allura drew back slightly, surprised by the sudden sneeze.

"I'm sorry," the counselor apologized, and took a handkerchief and blew his nose. 

"Coran, you need to see a physician."

"I'm fine. I won't be as old as you, but my spirit and body are as strong as yours. Sniff ..." 

"You're more stubborn than Lance. Why don't you ever listen?"

"Lance is always listening to me." 

"Lance listens only _you_ \- Allura specified - It's impossible not to accept your advice. If you were at the hearing with the king, perhaps you would have convinced him not to participate in Sar Puhi."

Coran blanched, "Princess, can you repeat?"

"It's impossible not..."

"Not this. What you said later."

"Maybe you could have convinced Lance not to participate in Sar Puhi."

"Princess, why didn't you stop him?!" Coran screamed in panic.

Allura had only seen him so agitated when they were about to be attacked by the Galra. 

"I'm aware that Lance doesn't have the skills ..." 

"What? Lance is highly qualified. He risks winning!" 

"That doesn't sound bad to me," Allura admitted. "The king will have proof that we are reliable allies." 

"Princess..."

Coran forced himself to calm down and take a deep breath. Finally, he looked at her seriously, "My dear, that is not the king's purpose. Do you know what Sar Puhi is? Or, to be more precise, what is its purpose?"

Allura looked at him puzzled, "Sar Puhi is needed to choose the new king, when there are no male heirs."

The man shook his head, "I wish it were just that. It's a dark ritual. It is used to cheat death, and ..." 

The counselor coughed violently and had difficulty speaking. 

"Coran."

"It's nothing! I'm ... I'm fine ..."

"I don't think you're okay."

"There are ... things ... more important ... to think about. Lance is ... in danger. He..."

Coran was interrupted by a new coughing fit, this time more violent. When he finished, Coran opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"Coran! We need to find a physician right away!"

Allura ran for the door, but stopped just before leaving. She had forgotten the laws of the planet, and especially the fact that women couldn't walk around alone.

She hated having her freedom limited like that, and she hated having to obey that law for diplomatic reasons. 

"Coran, can you move?"

He nodded, and Allura continued, "Come with me to find a physician. I can't go alone, and you have to be examined. I won't accept refusals this time."

_I don't want to go to a physician! I have to warn Lance because the king wants to deceive him!_

Unfortunately, Coran could not tell, and was forced to follow Allura. He hated feeling helpless.

_______________________

The royal palace was similar to a labyrinth. The rooms all seemed almost identical to each other. It didn't help that there wasn't someone who could give Keith directions.  
After the umpteenth time he walked into the garden, Keith couldn't hold back an irritated curse. Where the hell had they taken Lance? He certainly couldn't be underground!

  
"Are you looking for someone, Paladin?" 

  
With his back against the wall, there was the fortune-teller who had read his hand that afternoon. The alien had dice in his hand, which he was turning thoughtfully in his hands.

The black paladin said, "It's none of your business."

  
"You're right, especially because I know that my intervention will be of little or no avail. Destiny ..." 

  
"If you have to give me another talk about fate, I'll save you the trouble. I don't believe it. You were lucky before."

  
"Are you sure?" the alien asked, his expression indecipherable. 

  
"You are a fraud - Keith answered with confidence - On Earth, there are many like you. You give people false hopes, you say some platitudes, and you pass yourself off as possessors of great powers. But in the end, you are nothing."

  
Allura would be furious. She had told him that the priests on Ninuwa were as important as the king, and that for the sake of the future alliance, they should not be provoked, but Keith was not a diplomat. The paladin hated that guy, and he didn't mind telling him what he thought of him.

  
The fortune-teller didn't seem to be offended, "Those are strong words, paladin. But I understand your skepticism. Faith is an achievement, and it's hard to change your point of view. But I advise you to keep your opinions to yourself. Not all Ninuwa priests are as understanding as I am. Some might take it personally. " 

  
"The truth hurts."

  
"Oh, it's worse than that. Priests, especially the upper-class ones, are attached to power, and they can't tolerate anyone questioning their authority. Before, it wasn't like that. The previous king was persecuting us and had closed all the temples. But his son remedied his father's mistakes, reopened the temples, gave honors to us priests that we never had before. He did almost more damage than his father did. The priestly class has become vicious and corrupt, interested more in earthly affairs than in spiritual ones. And the gods are furious. "

"The gods, sure ..." Keith mumbled.

"You don't understand, black paladin. We have committed crimes in their name, claiming that we were doing their will. But now ..." 

There was a strong gust of wind that shook the branches of the trees and seemed to upset the fortune teller. 

He muttered, "That's it, then. I have to keep quiet." 

Keith got impatient, "Your tricks don't work with me. Stop ..." "

You won't find your teammate tonight."

"What?"

"That's what you were doing, isn't it? You were looking for the red paladin to get him to retreat. But it's too late, they took him away with the others."

Keith clenched his fists, "Since you know so much, tell me where Lance is."

"I can not."

"Your powers seem to have limits," the paladin mocked him.

The alien snorted, "Learn to listen. I told you I can't tell you, I didn't say _I_ _don't know_. The red paladin has been chosen." 

Bullshit. Keith growled, "The king made a mistake in accepting Lance joining. He's not suited for something like that."

 _Lance must face the best warriors on the planet in death-defying challenges. He might get hurt, and I can't bear to watch. What jumped into his mind? It was stupid, and if he does it to impress a girl, he is even dumber than I thought_.

"There were no mistakes. The red paladin is the person we needed."

"Why would you need him?"

The soothsayer did not answer. He turned, "You better leave, paladin. The guards will be passing shortly, and they won't like the presence of a man in the concubines' apartments."

"You haven't answered me yet. Why do you need Lance?"

"Only the Lion Lady knows."

_______________________

Kas was praying. She had been lucky so far, because the priests had been too busy with the Sar Puhi preparations to notice her.

But luck was not enough. The little girl needed divine protection, not only for her but also for her father and the red paladin.

He squeezed his hands tightly, “Lady of the Lions, goddess of fertility, protect the red paladin. He is a kind person, and that's more than I can say about some of your priests. Help him with his plan to save dad. "

There were prayers for the goddess that Kas had never learned. She was regretting it. Perhaps, with the right words, his pleas would be heard. At least, it seemed that it worked that way with priests.

The flames of the candles flickered, just for a moment, and then returned to normal. 

Kas swallowed, “Mhm… I think that's your way of telling me you're listening to me? Well, you will feel stupid talking to a statue. "

A pause, then she continued, “I don't know what the red paladin wants to do, but he seemed like a cool guy. He saved my life and found me a better hiding place. He could have left me in the middle of the road and gone back to fighting, but he didn't do it. He has a big heart, like dad. I just… I just don't want this to ruin it. You will help him, won't you? "

A flame rose abruptly, burning the candle in an instant. It was both a good and a bad omen. It was a good omen because it meant Naira was listening to her and had just told her  _ yes, I will help the paladin _ .

It was a bad omen because, as far as Kas remembered, fire represented life, and if the candle burned too fast, it meant a life would end prematurely.

"Oh ..." is all she could say.

It wasn't the ending Kas wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- On Ninuwa it is believed that the gods do not interact with the material world. You can only see them in particular circumstances, such as when you are drugged or, in fact, you are on the verge of death.

**Author's Note:**

> \- For this story, I was ispired by a real religious practice of Assyria of the seventh century BC, the sar puhi, literally sustitute king. Who want to know more about it, go ad see [here](https://www.facebook.com/unapilloladistoriaanticaalgiorno/photos/a.386985318405702/539513063152926/?type=3&theater).  
> Obviously for ploot needs I will change a lot of things but the basic concept is the same.  
> \- This is a traduction of my other fanfiction Sar Puhi.  
> Sorry, English isn't my first language. This is a personal experiment. I want to practice for an English course at the collège.  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 


End file.
